lookismfandomcom-20200214-history
Yui Kim
'Yui Kim ''(김유이 Kim Yui) 'is a minor character in ''Lookism. She is a student in the fashion department of J High School and a popular BJ. Personality Yui was thought to be a sweet, caring and thoughtful girl who didn't judge people by their looks. Because of this false impression, Daniel fell in love with her. But in his old body, Daniel was greatly insulted by Yui because of his appearance. It was also shown that Yui was a dishonest person since she cheated on her boyfriend. Currently, Yui is more polite and respectful, only sometimes acting harsh whenever she finds someone else 'stealing' Zack. She is also aware of what she had done wrong in the past. Relationships Daniel Park She originally had a crush on Daniel Park because of his handsome appearance and she was the first person to flirt with him. He returned her feelings until he realized that she was mean, but supported her into getting out of the relationship with her boyfriend out of the time. Zack Lee After Zack saved her from her boyfriend at the time, she developed a crush on him. He does not seem to return her feelings, instead liking Mira. Plot Chapter 28 Yui was introduced to be one of the top streamers by Duke. After watching Daniel and Duke perform, she meets Daniel (in his new body) in class and starts flirting with him, stating that his performance was great. After that, Yui starts being exceedingly generous to Daniel, even offering him a wallet of an expensive brand. Startled at such a gift, Daniel rejects the present, stating that it is too much. Yui then seduces him with a flirty yet innocent look in her eyes. Daniel blushes and realizes that she may be interested in him. From then on, he starts to have a crush on her. During class, Zoe asks her friends if they want to go to karaoke. While everyone else in the group agrees to go, Yui states that she would prefer to go shopping. Everyone instantly changes their mind and decides to go shopping instead. When they all go shopping, Zoe brings out a light blue pouch with a picture of a doll and asks if she should buy it. Everyone else turns to Yui to wait for her opinion and she says that it looks ugly and that it doesn't suit her. Everyone else immediately agrees, which Zoe all sullen. Next morning, Zoe sees that Yui has the exact same pouch and gets confused by that fact that she called it ugly and then proceeded to buy it. When she tries to confront Yui about it, Yui and her friends ignore her and pretend that she didn't even say anything. Daniel enters the room and Zoe becomes delighted, but then she sees Yui flirt with him, with him shyly flirting back. Later that night, Yui continues broadcasting, acting all innocent and cute. She watches as some viewers were competing to see who could pay her more and she smiles sadistically. Yui then talks about how she started playing 'Heroes of the Storm' and asks her viewers if they want to challenge her in the game. A while after all the broadcasting had ended, Yui starts to take out a cigarette and smoke, just before a boy uncovers himself from under the blankets. He gets agitated and asks how long they are going to keep their relationship a secret, and Yui calls him a 'goof'. She then proceeds to smile innocently while stating that people won't give her any balloons if they find out that she has a boyfriend and gives her boyfriend the wallet which she tried to give Daniel. Thrilled at such an expensive gift, Yui's boyfriend says that he can suck it up. Yui gets on top of him and acts all sweet and caring, only to think that he's a bore and she then starts to wonder what Daniel is up to. Chapter 29 Daniel, wanting to make sure that she'll accept his old body, asks Yui of what she thinks of fat people. She states that 'people are still people' and Daniel gets pleased at her response. He then thinks of her as 'innocent', 'sweet' and 'different from the other girls' while Yui smiles at him sweetly. Yui then proceeds to smile wickedly at Zoe in a sinister way while Zoe watches them in misery. While Daniel, Duke and Park Ji Ho hang out together, Kim Hui sits in front of her computer in anger as she stares at how high Zoe's rankings have become. Desperately wanting to be better than Zoe, Yui tries to act cute and innocent by saying that she 'poo-pooed', only to realize that just sounds weird. Even then, people give her balloons because they think she's cute and Yui sits there, gladdened, stating that pretty people get paid, no matter what. Afterwards, Yui and her boyfriend go to the shop which the old body of Daniel works at and Daniel gets thrilled to see Kim Yuk there and thinks that her boyfriend is actually just her brother. When Kim Yuk and her boyfriend bring a pack of condoms to counter, Daniel gets confused and asks himself why siblings would want to buy such an adult product together. Kim Yuk notices him staring at the box and asks if he's ever seen those before and calls him a pig. He then sees that Yui's acting rude and he gazes at her in confusion, not saying anything. Her boyfriend, noticing him gazing at her, orders him to lower his eyes and says that he knows what Daniel is thinking when he looks at her. Yui glares at Daniel and coldly muttered that he makes her sick, which shows even more of her true colors. Daniel then gets reminded of how kind Yui acted towards him in his new body, not realizing that he was still gawking at her. She then tells her boyfriend that she thinks he's a pervert and her boyfriend immediately swings his arm at Daniel, only to have Daniel dodge it — to everyone's surprise. Getting embarrassed that he missed, Yui's boyfriend tries to punch Daniel again, only to be stopped by Zack. Zack calmly asks Yui's boyfriend to not hit Daniel, since he owes Daniel something. Yui's boyfriend, annoyed by this statement, goes towards Zack to fight, calling him 'arrogant' and 'a disrespectful kid'. Zack notices the expensive branded wallet in Yui's boyfriend's hand, which Yui first tried to give to Daniel, and Zack states that she's nervy. He asks in surprise that she had a boyfriend all along and her boyfriend stares at him in confusion, not knowing what was going on. Zack then informs that she tried to give it to Daniel but he refused it, and Yui gets shocked. Yui, not wanting her boyfriend to know, says that he's lying and pleads to her boyfriend so then that they could leave. Yui's boyfriend, interested, stops Yui and asks Zack to go on. To Yui's horror, Zack explains that Yui secretly loves a 'pretty boy' in her class and likes to give him presents, and that the 'pretty boy' likes her too. After going on about how she loves him and tries to get his attention, Yui's boyfriend rages and punches Yui in the nose, making it bleed. He continued to kick her body while she's on the ground and step on her head, and this shocks and angers Zack. He walks towards Yui's boyfriend and says that he shouldn't hit a girl. This annoys her boyfriend and he tries to harm Zack, even though Zack kept punching him back. After finally beating Yui's boyfriend with his own two hands, Zack states that 'you should not hit a flower, even if it's with a girl' even though it's actually meant to be 'you should not hit a girl, even if it's with a flower'. Right then, Yui becomes grateful towards Zack and falls in love with him. Trivialities * Yui could be of Japanese descent just like Kouji, because both of them have Japanese-based names. **Yui’s name in Japanese means “Leave Behind”, probably referencing the true side of her. Category:Character Category:Female